


Meetings at Twilight

by Madame_Raven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship(?), Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Raven/pseuds/Madame_Raven
Summary: A weekly meeting with Commander Erwin, could it be more than simply a meeting?
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Meetings at Twilight

It was nearly ten o’clock, almost time for your weekly meeting with the commander. You quickly creep down the hall toward his room, narrowly avoiding the various floorboards that might give away your position before slipping into his room. You shut the door behind you, resting against it as your chest rises and falls, your breath caught in your throat. 

“Quite impressive, never a minute late or early, I must say your punctuality is rather admirable Miss (l/n),” the commander remarked, still seated at his desk as he shut his pocket watch.

“Well, I did learn from the best,” you respond coyly, slowly making your way over to his chair. He taps his pen against the table as you drape your arms atop the back of his chair, breathing in the intoxicating scent of cologne. Your fingers dance across the back of his neck, gently tangling into his still damp hair,

“I guess I never taught you to not tease a superior,” he catches your hand in his and gently pulls you onto his lap in one swift motion, “quite the oversight on my part”. You shoot him a mischievous glance, resting your hands on his shoulders as he gazes up at you. After a moment he begins exploring your body, gently caressing your waist, running his hands up your sides and into your hair. He draws your face close to his, pressing your foreheads together as you both lock eyes,

“Erwin..” you breathe as he traps your lips in a tender kiss, he nibbles gently at your lower lip, pulling away to gaze up at you again,

“Magnificent,” he mutters, returning to your lips, he slowly begins to trail kisses down your jaw to your neck, stopping only at the base of your neck where it meets the shoulder to softly bite at the delicate skin, eliciting a moan from you. You feel his smile against your skin as he continues down to the space between your breasts. He rests his head against your chest as his right arm snakes around your back to massage your breast, his thumb brushing over your nipple causing you to moan. You feel his free hand leave your hair and rest on your leg, slowly pushing up and around to your inner thigh. You tip your head back as he pinches your nipple roughly, tightening the grip around your thigh at the same time,

“Who’s teasing now?” you say impatiently, becoming more aware of the wetness between your legs as his fingers press dangerously close to your slit. His grip on your leg loosens as he moves his hand back down your leg and underneath your knees, scooping you up, holding you against his sturdy chest as he rises from the chair,

“I could toy with your gorgeous body forever (y/n), you know that, right?” your eyes meet his, an insatiable hunger darkens his eyes as he gently pushes open the door between his bedroom and office. His scent lingers heavy in the air, overcoming your senses as he lowers you onto his soft mattress, you sink into the bed and watch intently as he tosses his jacket aside and unbuttons his shirt, leaving it draped across his shoulders as he moves about the room to dim the lanterns. He finally returns to the edge of the bed, his eyes roaming over your body as you gaze up at him with a doe-eyed expression, feigning innocence in response to his lustful intent,

“So, what do you have planned for us tonight?” the sweetness with which you posed the question drives him wild, he props a knee up on the edge of the bed, placing his hands on the bed at your sides, trapping you beneath his looming frame,

“Well, if you must know darling,” his left hand grasps your jaw tightly, forcing your eyes to meet, holding you there briefly before slowly dragging his hand down your neck, pressing tightly against it causing you to gasp lightly, “I intend to use and overwhelm your senses, you’ll be a panting, moaning mess by the end,” his words excite you, you knew what he was capable of, and you knew he never backed down when he set his mind to something. His grip loosens again and continues down your chest, stopping at your breasts, using both hands he massages them roughly and tugs sharply at your nipples, causing you to arch your back and gasp,

“Ah, Erwin!” you whimper, his unrelenting grip still holding you slightly above the bed,

“Yes, my dear?” he questions, waiting to hear you beg him to let go, relishing in your futile attempts to keep your composure,

“P-please, it hurts!” you dig your hands into the sheets around you, breathing in sharply until he finally lets go, gently running his thumbs over them to ease the soreness. His hands continue down your body, stopping briefly at your waist, meeting your eyes once again as he grips you possessively, nearly bruising the sensitive skin,

“Spread your legs for me love,” he demands, struggling to maintain his composure as his thumbs dig into your ribs, his eyes focused in rapt attention as you slowly place your feet on the bed, pulling your legs apart, putting yourself on full display for him. He groans roughly, finally removing his hands from your waist to push your nightgown up and over your head, his hands return to your inner thighs, pushing them apart even further, “Darling you are absolutely dripping,” he runs two fingers lightly over your underwear, causing a shiver to run up your spine, “and quite sensitive too?”

“Mmmm yes, please I can’t wait any longer,” you whimper softly as he grabs the hem of your panties, pulling them off your legs and tossing them to the side. A lustful smile spreads across his face, he grabs you by the hips, pulling you to the edge of the bed and kneels in front of you, your pussy on full display for him as he places a leg on each of his shoulders, his face close enough that you can feel his ragged breath against your sensitive skin. You feel a finger run gently up your slit, barely pushing your folds apart, he continues to tease you a bit before roughly shoving his face against your pussy. His arms wrap tight around your thighs, holding you in place as he sucks at your clit, a loud moan erupting from your throat, your hands instinctively grip his head to force him closer, your fingers tangling into the soft blonde hair, “God, Erwin, your mouth feels so fucking good!” spurred on by your helpless mewls and praise he begins running his tongue across your pussy, expertly switching between roughly stabbing it inside and flicking at your clit, occasionally grazing his teeth against you. Your back arches sharply and your legs begin to shake as a knot grows in your stomach, your hips now bucking in time to his movements, he shoves his tongue deeper inside you, moving each time he feels you clench around him, “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come!” you cry out, trapping him between your legs as your ankles lock together, he holds you in place, roughly sucking and licking at your clit. Your hands release from his hair, flying back to rest beside your head as your legs tremble, completely overcome by your intense orgasm, you cry out his name one last time before going limp, your legs still shaking a bit. 

He continues lapping lightly at your spent cunt before gently pulling your legs off his shoulders, placing them on the bed so he can run his firm grip along them, soothing the still tightened muscles. You look up at him, still panting, trying to regain your breath as he kisses your neck softly,

“Darling you look positively radiant,” he comments, smiling down at you. You wrap an arm around his neck, drawing yourself up and closer to him, leaning up to his ear,

“Erwin….”

“Yes love?” his breath bated in anticipation.

“I, I need you to fill me up, completely,” your eyes meet his and he catches your lips, kissing you deeply he lowers you back onto the bed, he grips the back of your head firmly, pulling you closer into the kiss he holds you there for a moment before pulling his lips away,

“As you wish,” he says with a smirk. You gasp as he flips you onto your stomach, the side of your face pressed into the soft pillows, a light moan escapes your lips as he pulls your hips up, running a hand over your ass before landing a hard smack over the same spot. You wince and sway your hips a bit in an attempt to avoid another spanking. Erwin looks down at you, smiling to himself as he gazes down at the view before him, your face pressed down with your hips eagerly swaying in the air for him, your small hands holding tightly at the edges of the pillow. You feel his hand run down your slit, dipping gently between the folds, his other hand moving to undo his pants, freeing his considerably large erection. His hands return to your thighs, pushing up against them, spreading your soft ass cheeks apart. The tip of his cock pushes against your slick opening causing you to whimper a bit beneath him, your hips push back towards him, but he pulls back just enough to stop you from sliding onto him. He leans over you, his chest nearly flush with your back, one hand keeping a firm grip on your hips while the other moves up to your face, gathering your hair together in his fist,

“Are you ready doll?” he growls softly in your ear; a shiver runs up your spine as you nod softly. He pushes slowly inside you, relishing in the feeling of you stretching to accommodate his length, relishing in the soft moans and whimpers that fall from your lips as he sinks completely into you, pausing for a bit as his hips meet yours,

“I can feel you pushing against my fucking stomach,” you moan, his hot breath still tickling the edge of your ear,

“Good,” he mutters hungrily, pulling you up by your hair so that you are both kneeling on the bed, forcing your back to arch intensely, your head falls back onto his shoulder. He draws his cock out and roughly shoves it back up into you, forcing a loud moan from your throat, he picks up the pace, nearly pulling out of you each time before roughly pushing back in. His hand untangles from your hair, moving across your chest to grip your neck, the other holding the curve of your waist tightly as he builds a fast, steady pace. Your mouth hangs open allowing a stream of gasps and moans mixed between breathy whimpers of his name to flow freely, that familiar knot in your stomach growing, tightening with each forceful thrust,

“You’re so close darling, so perfectly tight for me” he praises softly, his grip tightens around your throat, the force of his movements combined with the overwhelming pleasure draws louder moans from you as your hands move up to grip his forearm draped across your chest,

“Erwin, I’m….” your legs begin to tremble before you can finish speaking, the waves of pleasure overwhelm you as you come, his arms spread across your body, holding you tight against him as he continues moving inside you, drawing out your orgasm, now chasing his own end. With a few more movements, he pushes deep inside you, his cum spilling out and coating your insides with a final, exhausted moan from both of you. He stills himself for a moment, allowing you to rest before gently pulling out, releasing his tight grip from around your body, you gasp lightly as he lowers you back down onto the bed, dropping you softly on your back. He rests back on his calves, breathing deeply for a moment, his eyes trailing up your legs, up your torso, resting on your face, taking in the dazed, starry eyed expression painted across your face as you come down from your high,

“Darling you are incredible,” he mused, a light smile dancing across your face at his words. You feel a hand land softly on your ankle, making its way up your leg, squeezing lightly at your flush skin, resting finally at your shoulder, the space beside you on the bed sinking a bit lower as he rests beside you on his side. You turn your head to meet his eyes, gently running a hand through his hair, pushing it gently to the side behind his ear. You trail a finger lightly down his jaw, nearly reaching his chin before he grasps your hand in his firm yet gentle grip, pressing the back of your hand to his lips, you sigh softly,

“You’re so good to me…”


End file.
